


Adult Supervision

by milkyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm so sorry I can't tag, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, main focus kagehina, really stupid and nervous hinata and kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyama/pseuds/milkyama
Summary: In which Kageyama gets roped into supervising Oikawa's nephew and his affectionate girlfriend on their Valentines Day date, while also dealing with the other supervisor: the cute older brother of the girlfriend. He doesn't know what's worse.





	Adult Supervision

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (really late) Valentine's Day!  
> (or for people like me who're single, Happy Singles Appreciation Day!)  
> I wrote this really quickly—originally I was planning for another oneshot to be released but that one's taking a really long time to write and this was quicker (clearly that was a lie, it wasn't quicker)  
> (also I don't really ship Takeru and Natsu, I just needed a convenient age group and they were the only ones)
> 
> :)
> 
> (credit for drawing: Garbage on zerochan)
> 
>  
> 
> (haha I'm really bad at writing and didn't edit this, sorry)

Kageyama doesn't exactly remember when he started regretting going to the same university as Oikawa.

It might've been the time Oikawa found him in the locker room hiding from a moth, and never let him live it down. Maybe the time Oikawa spiked his water with sake and got him drunk in the middle of volleyball practice (because Kageyama is a terrible lightweight and was somehow unable to identify the characteristic taste of alcohol before he fainted). Or possibly the time he woke up tired from studying and (mistakenly) tried to eat a volleyball. Of course Oikawa had to walk into his room at that exact time.

Even after graduating, the pestering doesn't stop. Kageyama suspects it's only like this because a) Oikawa really, really wants to see him lose his temper and b) Iwaizumi isn't normally around to annoy 24/7 (Iwaizumi's job as a photographer requires him to go on lengthy trips to faraway places and Oikawa gets rather upset over him leaving as if Iwaizumi hasn't left before).

Oikawa, at this present moment, sits on Kageyama's couch, completely uninvited.

"Oikawa-san, you're not supposed to be here," Kageyama states, using his bare foot to nudge his worn volleyball into the corner of the room. "I'd say you can come back another time, but I don't want you to ever come back."

"Tobio-chan, so rude! You should know that I'm always welcome here-"

Kageyama stops, casting a glance at Oikawa in his beige cashmere sweater and black trenchcoat. Jesus, it's not that cold outside, is it? Has it been that long since he actually went out?

"Alright, I'll get to the point, since you so obviously want me gone—by the way that hurts my heart. You know that Valentine's Day is coming up, right?"

"It is?"

Kageyama doesn't often stop to think about dates like this—they don't hold any relevance to him. The way he sees it, Valentine's Day is just a bunch of red and pink and sickeningly romantic gestures. He gets chocolates (which he doesn't particularly like anyways) and too many girls confess to him this time of year, but that's it.

"Tobio-chan, you're so clueless! Anyways, Valentines Day is tomorrow. I need a favor. Takeru—surely you know Takeru, my dear nephew—is going on a date with his girlfriend on Valentine's Day, and my sister asked me to supervise them to make sure they don't get freaky or something, she doesn't want grandchildren yet or something along those lines. I don't think they'd do anything remotely like that, his girlfriend is one of the purest and most innocent teenagers I've ever met, but my sister is extremely paranoid. Unfortunately," Oikawa dramatically throws his hand over his forehead, leaning backwards into the cushions. "I have a date with my dear Iwa-chan, and I need a stand-in to watch Takeru and his girlfriend. My sister will kill me otherwise; she needs to stop being so nervous about everything Takeru's doing."

"Then let her kill you, I'm not going to follow two teenagers around like some pedophile," Kageyama snorts, crossing his arms petulantly. "God knows someone's going to get the wrong idea and call the police."

"Tobioooo, that's not all," Oikawa singsongs, adjusting the collar of his sweater. "There's some benefits for helping me! Since you're a lonely idiot this Valentines Day, and I'm trying to be a nice senpai!"

"Since when were you a nice senpai?" Tobio mutters under his breath, pulling at his hoodie strings. "Might as well get it over with, spit it out."

"Well, you see, his girlfriend, Hinata Natsu, is wildly cute. I think I can find a photo, wait a second." 

Oikawa taps on his phone screen, scrolling down before finally stopping and clicking on something.

"Isn't she cute? Takeru has this on his profile. They've been dating for maybe a year now." Oikawa smiles innocently, tilting the phone screen in Kageyama's direction.

Kageyama squints. "Sure, I guess. Are you saying I'm a pedophile by calling this a benefit? It seems like you approve of her."

"Wha-No! I'm not! This is just a leadup for my next statement...though if you are a pedophile, you might want to fix that as soon as possible, Tobio-chan! Can't have my precious kouhai getting arrested, now do we?"

"Shut up. Then what's the point of showing me Takeru's girlfriend?"

"Her parents are also rather concerned about her dating Takeru, though they did give their approval. So they're getting her older brother to supervise her. He's the same age as you, and exactly your type; small, cute, and plays volleyball. He bats for both teams, just like you. If you're going, you can make the most of the information I just gave you so you're not a lonely loser on Valentine's Day; you'll just be a loser."

"W-what?" Kageyama manages to stutter out, trying to imagine a guy his age looking anything like the girl in the photo. "What do you mean exactly my type? I don't have a type!"

"Come on," Oikawa says, smirking. "Don't think I didn't notice how you're always nicer, friendlier and more likely to accept the small and cute ones that confess to you."

"T-that's because they're small! And small things should be protected!" Kageyama protests, sticking his hands into the pocket at the front of his hoodie. "There's no correlation here!"

Kageyama knows damn well he has a type. That type is small, slender, cute, and preferably an athlete, specifically a volleyball player. Out of all the confessions he'd ever accepted, all four of them have been in line with his "type". Tsuru, Mitsuki, Heisuke, Kishou. All completely fitting into his preferences, though they never lasted past the second date.

He isn't going to admit that to Oikawa.

"Whatever. Are you going to help or not?" Oikawa asks, rolling his eyes at Kageyama's poor excuses.

Kageyama tugs at the bottom of his volleyball shorts, rather annoyed at Oikawa's request. He doesn't want to take time out of his day to help Oikawa, who hasn't exactly been nice to him, well, ever.

"I'm not going to do it, cute brother or not!"

 

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Kageyama grumbled, arms crossed and lips pouting.

"Tobiooo-chan, you can't back out now!" Oikawa sings, turning down another road. "Besides, I think you'll get along well with her older brother. By the way, he's Hinata Shouyou, alright? You have to know the name of your future boyfri-"

Kageyama nearly slaps Oikawa, flailing his arms as he tries to hide his flaming hot face.

"Holy shit, Tobio! Do you want me to crash?" Oikawa snaps, taking his right hand off the steering wheel to shove Kageyama's arm back to his side of the car. "If I crash, I'm going to murder you, if you aren't dead yet."

Kageyama calms down, leaning his arm on the door and burying his nose into it. Oikawa hums as he drives, navigating the busy streets filled with couples.

"Tobioooo, we're here! You can get out of my car now, my honey Iwa-chan's waiting for me!"

Oikawa unceremoniously picks up Kageyama and throws him out of the car, driving away as he cackles in delight.

Kageyama picks himself off the ground, dusting himself off as he stares at the cafe in front of him. Bleh, he never liked coffee much. Isn't this going too far, even for Oikawa?

"Kageyama-san!"

Kageyama looks around, Takeru standing at the entrance, holding hands with the girl from the photo Oikawa had shown him.

"A-ah, Takeru. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Kageyama responds, recalling his last encounter with Takeru being when Takeru had taken a picture of Kageyama bowing to Oikawa, and then made fun of Oikawa's immaturity.

"Natsu, he's my annoying uncle's kouhai. Trust me, he's better than Tooru."

"Really? He looks kinda scary," Natsu replies, glancing at Kageyama's face before turning to the orange-haired man next to her. "Nii-chan, let's go inside. You better not interfere! You're just here to watch us, not be the third wheel! I love you but just please don't embarrass me!"

"Natsu, that was once! And that was because you weren't even dating him that time! I was confused!" her brother complains, ruffling his unruly curls and making them even messier than before.

Kageyama belatedly realizes that _holy shit_ , this guy really is his type. About 170 cm in height, cute, slender, with orange curls and a _fucking_ adorable face, _holy shit_ , can he go die?

"Still, don't make that mistake again! You can talk with Kageyama-san or something. Ask him if he's into you or something!" Natsu giggles, taking Takeru by the arm and sitting down at a table, leaving Kageyama and Hinata standing awkwardly outside the doors.

An awkward silence prevails, neither of them daring to be the first to open the doors. Kageyama finally snaps, pushing at the door, which doesn't budge from its status quo.

"Bakageyama, it's a pull door," Hinata laughs, observing Kageyama struggle with the door.

"Wow, I clearly didn't know that," Kageyama replies, pissed off at both the door and Hinata. "Next thing you know I'm going to try and shove the door upwards, Captain Obvious."

They finally manage to get through the door, the bell ringing with a soft sound, and the strong fragrance of freshly-brewed coffee and chocolate muffins hits Kageyama's head like a truck. Kageyama spots Takeru and Natsu's table, choosing a table behind theirs to sit down at. Hinata stares at him, standing next to him.

"Dumbass, what are you doing? Sit down!" Kageyama orders, standing up briefly to push Hinata into the chair across from him. Hinata slumps into the chair like a ragdoll, his arms twisted in odd directions.

"Hey, don't call me a dumbass! We haven't even spoken properly to each other yet!"

"Then what was the 'Bakageyama' from before?" Kageyama challenges, watching Hinata's face turn red.

"It was a nickname! You don't need to speak properly to each other to have a nickname for someone! Unless you want me to call you King of the Court or whatever crappy name the sports announcers give you!" Hinata insists, evidently worked up at Kageyama's rebuttal.

"You play volleyball?" Kageyama asks, ignoring the fact that a) Hinata obviously watches his games and b) Hinata called him an idiot.

"What's with the change of topics—of course I do!" Hinata screams, the other patrons of the peaceful cafe glaring at him for disturbing their peace. Hinata quiets down apologetically as Kageyama tries to stifle a laugh. God, he's so energetic.

"Are you a lib-"

"Don't even finish that. I'm not a libero, even though I'm short, which I'm well aware of, Obviousyama. I'm an ace! I may be short, but I can jump!"

"Sure, you can claim that if it floats your boat. I'm just saying, no matter how high you can jump, your height is better suited to a libero position," Kageyama postulates, gesturing at Hinata's relatively short stature. If he was any shorter, Kageyama would be tripping over him on the sidewalk.

"If you saw me play in an actual match, you'd say otherwise! I'm really bad at receiving, but I have killer speed and a really good vertical jump height! Inuoka-san described it to me as 'whoosh, bam, gwaahhh!'!" Hinata animatedly moves his hands around his head, miming out hitting a toss. "If you don't believe me, ask Natsu!"

"Maybe I should set to you sometime?" Kageyama suggests, fixing his bangs to hide his nervousness. "I wouldn't mind."

"Waaahhh, really?!"

"Yeah, as long as you're quiet about it."

 After Kageyama's last statement, Hinata goes silent. Kageyama glances at Natsu and Takeru's table to make sure they haven't somehow snuck away or broken something, before looking back at Hinata. Hinata fiddles with his fingers, cracking his knuckles with a sound that makes Kageyama wince.

"Haha, umm..." Hinata trails off, running his fingers through his ginger hair. "You know what? I'm going to take Natsu's suggestion, a-and it's Natsu's suggestion, so don't call me a dumbass or anything! A-are you into me?"

Hinata screams into his arm after the statement, face turning a shade similar to his hair in embarrassment. Kageyama feels his cheeks and the tips of his ears growing hot as he covers the lower half of his face with his hand.

"S-sorry! Forget I said anything-" Hinata stammers out, fanning his face.

"Sure-I mean yeah, I'm into you-holy shit did I just say that? God, kill me-" Kageyama nearly screeches, turning even redder, now resembling a cherry.

They turn heads—two adult men in a cafe, screaming into their own sleeves with impossibly red faces.

"I-I mean, you're like the living, breathing version of my type of guy," Hinata breathes out, still incredibly pink. "D-don't take it the wrong way."

Kageyama nods, looking away surreptitiously.

"I mean, it's the same for me, but-"

"Then let's date-"

"Okay? Sure."

"Bakageyama! You were supposed to give a more enthusiastic answer!"

"Dumbass Hinata. I'm fucking nervous."

 

Next time around they were the ones who really needed adult supervision.

;)


End file.
